Disaster's Rebound
by TheSilverFalcon
Summary: A new evil lurks in the form of a massive Digimon by the name of Inferiadramon, and this evil seeks to destroy both worlds. The Tamers would work together to stop darkness from consuming the real world; but friendships are beaten, tears are shed, and a growing darkness haunts a certain red-haired tamer. Heavy Rukato, Hints of LeeJuri
1. Contemplation

Disclaimer: Because lawsuits exist and scare me-- I do not own Digimon Tamers or MOST of the characters used. All rights go respectfully to the creators.

Rika's POV

"Why do I bother?"

It was a question I had asked myself time and time again, and every time I looked to someone for a nonverbal answer, I was greeted with nothing. It frustrated me because I already knew the answer. It was **them**. I never had too many friends growing up, nor did I bother making any. It was exactly eight years ago I had given up on adults, given up on friendship, and given up on that little girl that sang on the swings. I did not need them. I did not need anybody. Or so I thought. I was a lone wolf, and I still am, but I've changed over the years. Hell, it was exactly three years ago when I met Renamon, nearly killed a certain goggle-headed Tamer's pet, and somehow ended up saving the world with a bunch of lunatics. Three years have flown by, and still, I cannot help but scoff at our little adventure in the digital world.

When me and the other Tamers had arrived at what appeared to be a wasteland, I did not plan on sticking around for long. I had simply wanted to fetch Calumon from the freaks that kidnapped him and go on with my card-playing life. Of course, that did not happen. Of all things that had to happen, I was separated from the group and forced to travel with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. The whole experience was so degrading I would have probably choked one of them out for their stupid comments. Not to forget when so-called Mr. Perfect decided to show up, Kazu and Kenta were all over him as if he was a god. That memory still irritated me like a bunch of gabbing Numemon. Then there was the entire encounter with Beelzemon, Leomon's death, and the invasion of the D-Reaper.

But that was years ago. I'm sixteen already, and I should not have been dwelling on the past, but it was not like I **wanted** to dwell on it. It sort of just burrowed into my thoughts and made a nest there. _This is stupid_. It truly was. Jeri dragged me to the park to "socialize" with the other Tamers, and while they all played rounds of their card game, I just lounged on a tree branch with nothing but silence and fur accompanying me. "You appear stressed, how come?" An enchanted and rich voice asked coolly, her voice managing to ease my nonexistant worries for a brief second. "Nothing, I'm just thinking," I muttered in response, barely able to outline the frame of my stoic partner, Renamon. The gold-furred kitsune bowed her head, jumping from one of the higher branches to sit next to me. "About what?" She questioned further and shot a glance towards Takato and the others.

"When have you become so nosey?" I retorted harshly, not processing my unneeded coldness towards my partner before mumbling an apology. She accepted it without words. "I am merely wondering why you seem so downcast. Jeri had invited us to hang out in the park for fun, not for you to sulk," she answered my question bluntly and pointed a claw to the group. From what I could see, Jeri and Henry were joking around while Takato was demolishing Kenta in a card fight. Kazu was observing and cheering his best friend on. Guardromon and MarineAngemon lingered nearby, and Terriermon was apparently running away from Suzie while Lopmon laughed hysterically. Guilmon, no surprise, was indulging himself in the pastries his Tamer had brought for everyone to share. Cyberdramon appeared to have been watching the card game as well, and Ryo was pointing out mistakes in their paper combat.

I tore my gaze away from my friends and closed my eyes. We all had come a long way. Now that I thought about it, we all changed in so many ways, yet remained the same. Takato was still an idiotic klutz, but he has grown a pair and began taking charge without the use of stutters and pleads. Henry was still the brainiac he was, yet he had still managed to mature further than us all and hold onto his digimon-loving ways. It took a lot of time, but after the incident with the D-Reaper, Jeri, who would coop herself in her house and turn down opportunities to hang out with us; thankfully managed to get a hold of herself and rejoin them-- them meaning everyone else but me. It wasn't that I did not like her, I cared for her very much, but I just saw no reason to hang out when there was so much to do. Kazu and Kenta were still annoying parasites, but I've somewhat grown on them. Not entirely, because I would not hesitate to sock one of them in the face if they stepped out of line, but the urge to have Renamon kick them to the other side of the world was well... gone. Maybe it was because I've started to see them as my little brothers. You know, the kind you want to kill because of something stupid they did, but would kick anybody's arse if someone hurt them? It was something like that. Ryo was still that infuriating Mr. Perfect I had met in my younger years, and even though he still flirts with me-- which still pisses me off to this day-- he has managed to get less annoying and more mature. Sort of. I've lost my interest in pummeling him into the ground and running him over with a bulldozer, but that did not mean I would spare him a beating or two if he crossed me.

I opened my eyes, my gaze now glued to a red, saurian digimon. He stood at the trunk of the tree, his head cocked to the side like a confused puppy while he stared up at me and Renamon. "What do you want, dino boy?" I questioned with a scowl. His bat-like ears perked upon hearing my question. "Why don't you and Renamon come down to play? We can play tag!" Guilmon piped merrily, his tail wagging like a dog's. I swore sometimes Guilmon must have been part dog. "Fat chance," I grumbled and turned my attention to my partner. "You can go play with him if you want to," I chastised, not even having to look down to see Guilmon's excited expression. "And you do not mind?" Renamon questioned and stood up hastily. "Nah, just go play with dino boy so he leaves me alone," I sighed and waved her off. My digimon disappeared into thin air, soon materializing behind Guilmon and tapping his shoulder. "I believe the term is, 'Tag, you're it!'" I heard her say and disappear once more. "No fair!" Guilmon wailed and took off. With Renamon able to phase in and out of the plane of reality, I wouldn't be surprised if she kept dino boy looking around for hours.

Once again, I closed my eyes and leaned against the trunk of the sakura tree, one of my legs propped up while the other dangles loosely off the side of the branch. "I should've stayed home," I grunted to myself and shook my head. But if I had stayed home, I would have derived quality time between Renamon and Guilmon. It was funny. It wasn't too far back when me and Renamon were trying to turn dino boy into digi-dust. Yet here we all were, friends and getting along for the most part. For a brief moment, a thought crossed my mind. What if I had succeeded in destroying Guilmon? Where would we all be? Diving further into my thoughts, I could only be presented with death. If Guilmon was destroyed, he and Takato would not have been able to biomerge in Gallantmon. I would not have been able to accept that digimon weren't just data, and they possessed human emotions like us. **The D-Reaper would have won.** Such a tiny act such as being able to kill a bread-loving dinosaur would have sealed not only this world's fate, but the digital world, too.

A cold sweat acted as a blanket over my forehead. I was bitter losing a fight to Takato back then, but looking back at our first encounter, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. What was it called? Fate? Or perhaps it was destiny? I can vaguely remember Renamon telling me that we can choose our own fates, but let it not change us for who we are. Before, y'know, we decided to make a suicide jump into the D-Reaper and biomerge into Sakuyamon. That was terrifyingly fun... Mostly terrifying. A knock on the sakura bark startled me, resulting in me flinching and whipping my head around to glare at whoever interrupted my thoughts. "Hey Rika! Why don't you come down and play a game with us? Kenta just turned the tables last minute and beat the crud outta Chumley!" Years... Years had passed, and yet Kazu still called Takato Chumley. Then again, I hadn't stopped calling the crimson-eyed Tamer Gogglehead.

Before I could shake my head in response, I could hear Kenta call out, "It's true! Come on, Digimon Queen, you need to teach Takato how to be a better card player!" I watched as Takato pinched Kenta's arm. "Oh!" Kazu exclaimed loudly, loud enough to gather almost everyone's attention, "we would have suggested Ryo teach Chumley, but I think the boy prefers you." Kazu winked at Kenta, who burst into a fit of laughter. "Knock it off, you two! I d-didn't say that!" Gogglehead protested and scooted away from Kenta. I rolled my eyes. _Idiots._ "Idiots indeed, but you still care for them," I heard Renamon reply from a branch directly behind me. Unmoving, I pinched the bridge of my nose and grumbled, "Reading my thoughts?"

"Sorry for invading your privacy, but I was hoping to get an idea on why you are frustrated," she answered and disappeared once more. _Rude._ "Heh? What's got you all upset? I mean, you're always upset, but this is different," Kazu questioned. If one thing has changed, Kazu has gotten bolder. He's still a cowardly chicken, but he no longer flinches when I'm around. "Nothing your tiny brain could comprehend," I snapped icily and crossed my arms over my chest. "Hey! I'll have you know I have all A's in school!" I rolled my eyes once more and shot him a glare. "Copying off Henry does not make you any smarter," I growled, and as soon as Kazu took a hesitant step backwards, I turned my head away from him. "Alright, alright, geez. This is what I get for being nice, huh?" His footsteps got farther and farther away, and certain I was alone once more, I buried my face into my hands. Was I too harsh? Perhaps, but I would not apologize. If I did, that'd make me look soft. Don't get me wrong, I have warmed up to them all, but I had a reputation to handle, and no single person was going to make me into a soft and meek doll.

I could not hear what Kazu was telling the others, and quite frankly, I didn't care. If he was talking smack, I'd give him a bruise or two later. Just as a sadistic grin managed to tug at my lips, the sound of footsteps warned me to quickly drop it. I put my pokerface back on and cracked an eye open to see Gogglehead approach with his stupid, cheery smile. "Hey Rika," he greeted sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Kazu told me you were acting all funky because you're upset. Wanna talk about it?" I glowered at him bitterly. Pity from Gogglehead? I'd sooner put on a skimpy dress and proclaim myself as Ryo's wife. "If I wanted to talk about it, I wouldn't be wasting my time here. And even if I **wanted** to talk, I wouldn't confide in you," I scoffed and scrunched my nose up. Hurt flashed over his expression, but it did not last for very long. "W-well, we can still talk," he stammered and offered a nervous smile. _The king of idiots speaks,_ I thought to myself and exasperated, "Is lover boy just talking bull so he could bask in my awesomeness?" I teased without much emotion drawn over my face. Truth be told, I found amusement in messing with the goggle-wearing teen. He was like a toy, one I didn't want to give away. Red flooded his cheeks, and throwing his hands up defensively, he shook his head feverishly. "N-no of course not! Wait, I'm not saying you're not awesome, b-but that wasn't what I me-" I placed my index finger over my mouth and shushed him. He shut his trap, and with him no longer rambling like a Parrotmon, I deadpanned, "It was just a joke, Gogglehead. You make it too easy to mess with you." He looked at me with a confused expression.

I raised a hand and waved him off like nothing, hoping he would give up and leave me be, but he wasn't like that. No, Gogglehead was one of the most stubborn people I've ever encountered-- besides myself, and adding on to the fact that he was as dense as a brick, I mentally scolded myself for thinking I could shove away Takato without getting physical or yelling. He didn't reply, so I had assumed he waddled back over to his friends. At least, I thought he had until I heard grunts and the sound of snickers from the boys. Now adjusting my posture and leaning over the branch, my gaze fixated on the goggle-headed tamer struggling to climb up the Sakura tree. "What are you doing?" I asked with a scowl, ticked that he was starting to annoy me. "What's it look like?" He shot back with a small frown, which would quickly flip around. I chuckled lamely at how dumb he looked right now. I counted around up to five minutes and eighteen seconds before he climbed onto the same branch as me. Because I was leaning against the trunk, Takato was forced to sit directly in front of me, which was rather promising considering the layout of the tree. Because the branches themselves would slowly direct themselves upright, a rather steep hill was formed, and a single shove would result in him toppling right on top me-- which I would clock him for if that ever happened. I raised a brow at him and mused, "Five minutes to climb a tree? I know you're packing a couple extra pounds, but you've been getting way too sluggish for your own good." He rolled his eyes and snorted, "Haha, very funny Rika. Now, why are you up here?" Didn't I just tell him that I wanted to be alone with my thoughts? "Why do you care? I can lounge wherever I want," I told him with a bored expression.

Takato draped a leg on each side of the branch and shrugged. "I didn't realize you looked lonely until Kazu pointed it out, and I don't want any of my friends to be left out soooo," he trailed off and flashed me another sickeningly sweet smile. Did Kazu really just say I looked lonely? Hah! I was not alone. Far from it, actually. "I'm not alone, Gogglehead, I'm literally surrounded by a bunch of screaming children," I retorted sarcastically before huffing. He eyed my expression wearily, and not liking how he looked at me funny, I growled, "What?" He put his hands back in that ridiculous defensive pose of his and blurted, "Nothing, it's just..." He trailed off again. Seriously, what was it with him? He was acting weird, or at least, weirder than usual. "Just what? I'm not getting any younger," I pushed forth with a frown. "Well uhh-" He opened his mouth and let out ONE word before falling back into a mumbling mess. "It's been eights years now. I'm married, I have a house, I own a car, I gave birth to a boy named Kaito," I deadpanned in a semi-joking manner. Takato cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "You know what I meant when I said you looked lonely. Being alone and being lonely are two different things," he explained with beads of sweat coating his forehead. Why was he trying to get into my head now? And why did it anger me that he was assuming I was lonely? I'm Rika Nonaka-- the infamous Digimon Queen and daughter of Rumiko Nonaka-- I don't GET lonely. I have no reason to be. "You're not my psychiatrist, so don't even start before I send you to dreamland for good," I threatened and furrowed my eyebrows at him, my jaw clenched and teeth gritting against one another.

Takato's worried expression became fearful, and now forcing a bright smile onto his maw, he coughed, "Sorry, I just-" I cut him off harshly, "You what?" I could tell he was getting as frustrated as me. He was trying to coax me out from my wall, but guess what? It was not happening. He sighed, and now turning his head away from me, he mumbled, "I just didn't feel comfortable with you looking so upset. Sorry if I made you madder." For some reason, this only angered me further. He wasn't comfortable with me being the way I am? That stupid Gogglehead wouldn't have noticed anything if Kazu kept his loud mouth shut. The desire to punch his shoulder for ticking me off further bubbled in the back of my head, but I refused to follow through with it. I've changed... haven't I? Yeah, I did, and the old me would have shoved this moron off the branch without a second thought. Trying to suppress the red that pricked the corners of my eyes, I let out a sigh and grumbled, "It's fine. You meant well. You should go back to your game... Speaking of game, how did you lose to Kenta?! That's like challenging a cloud to a fist fight and LOSING!" Takato burst into a fit of bubbly laughter, but I didn't join. I was seriously confused on how he lost. "It's been a while since I've played, so I guess my skills are being flushed down the drain," he replied and tugged on the collar of his shirt. "It wasn't a total loss. I got to make his day better."

I exhaled slowly and rubbed my temples with my palms. "I'm tempted to teach you a few of my winning strategies," I started and noticed Takato's expression lighten, "but I don't know if I WANT you to know them." He pressed his hands together and bowed his head. "Please! Getting digimon card lessons from you would really help me!" He begged, and for a split second, I almost smiled. Almost. "But do I really want to?" I continued to tease and tap an index finger against my chin. "Don't tease me!" He whined pathetically, which only fueled the bemusement I felt towards our situation. "But teasing you is fun."

"Whaa?"

"RIKA AND TAKATO SITTING IN A TR-"

I whipped around to send the most intimidating and bone-chilling glare at a certain rabbit-like digimon. "Finish that sentence and I'll turn your ears into a scarf for Renamon!" I hollered angrily at Terriermon, who smirked at me smugly. "Momentai, Rika! I was just kidding!" He laughed, but soon shrieked as soon as Suzie caught up to him and picked him up. "Now I got you," Henry's little sister chimed and spun on her heels. "I may have gotten over putting diapers on you, but I still think a dress looks awesome on you!"

"HENRY! DO SOMETHING!"

"After that stunt you pulled with Rika, you deserve it."

"B-BUT HENRY!"

I didn't bother listening to the rest. Why should I? It was just Terriermon acting foolishly while Henry backed me up. I drowned out their petty squabbles by pressing the back of my head against the trunk of the tree and closing my eyes. I SHOULD have stayed home, indeed. Silence followed Gogglehead, and before he could say something, I quickly shot him down, "Whatever you're about to say, forget it. Head back to the group and give Rabbitmon a slap for me." I felt him shift awkwardly before mumbling, "Are you sure? You still seem pretty upse-" His words died in his throat upon his gaze landing on my shaking fists. "Leave me alone," I growled and rolled off the branch. I had originally planned on catching myself on the branch right below, but that idiotic Gogglehead just had to think otherwise. I heard him yelp, "Rika!" before darting forth and grabbing my ankle last second. Now dangling by my foot, I looked up to see Takato struggling to hold onto me. "I was going to grab onto the other branch, Gogglehead," I hissed and tried to kick him away, but his grip refused to loosen. "You could have told me beforehand! I thought you were dozing off and you fell over!" He argued back with a frown that just didn't suit him. "My bad, now can you let me go?" I retorted sarcastically and shot a glance at Terriermon, who was barely managing to stifle a laugh. "And let you fall and hit your head? Nuh-uh, no concussions today!" His reply was sharp and tinted with bitterness. I guess I hurt his feelings, huh? "Why would you care if I got a concussion? It won't kill me," I grunted and crossed my arms right below my breasts, the blood now rushing to my head. "Because I care for you? What kind of question is that?" He huffed and tried to pull me up.

I could feel his grip weakening, and with a roll of my eyes, I mumbled, "Just drop me. I'll gave Renamon catch me last minute."

"And if she fails?"

"You doubt her abilities?"

"Not at all! But it's still foolish!"

Before our quarrel could mutate into a full-blown argument, Guardomon flew up to me and Takato and placed his hands around my sides. As much as I hated to admit it, but I was ticklish, and I couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably. "I got you, m'lady. You can let her go, Takato," the iron mass announced proudly, and now certain that I wouldn't be plummeting, Gogglehead finally let go of my ankle. "Wait, can you fly me down, too?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. Most would have fallen over for them, but over the years, I've developed an immunity to anything cute. So far, it's been doing me good in life. "Can you not just jump?" Guardromon asked in a confused manner, in which Takato would chuckle half-heartedly and explain, "I don't want to risk twisting my ankle." The metallic digimon nodded and flipped me over so I sat on his shoulder, which I didn't mind. It was better than being carried like some cat being rescued from a drainage pipe. Takato hopped onto Guardomon's other shoulder, and as soon as the digimon's feet hit the ground, Kazu purred, "Aww~ Looks like Takato saved Rika from falling again!" I was too busy shaking my fist at Kazu and berating him to notice Takato's flushed cheeks.

I was about to knock Kazu's lights out before Jeri stepped in and smiled. "Let's not fight, alright? Why don't we all get something to eat before we go off on our own?" She suggested calmly, and shooting a glance at Kazu, I could tell he was thankful she stepped in. "But why? I brought a ton of pasties and Guilmon bread over," came Takato's response. Was Gogglehead even WATCHING Guilmon? That glutton practically tossed the basket over and devoured all its contents! "I don't know if you've noticed, but dino boy literally ate ALL of the food," I stated in an impassive manner. Ggglehead turned to look at the picnic basket he brought over, and seeing the object empty and lying in a bed of crumbs, the goggle-wearing boy now turning to scold his partner. "Guilmon, that bread was for everybody!" Said saurian digimon frowned, his ears drooping as it had done before when I turned down his game. "Sorry, Takatomon, but I was really hungry," he apologized with a pout. "It's okay, boy," sighed the leader of our group before he turned to Jeri, "I'm down to get a bite. Everyone coming along?" His crimson gaze turned to us all, and while everyone else had agreed, I wasn't very interested. "No thanks, I've got stuff to do," I lied through my teeth. "Your calendar was empty the last time I checked, Rika. That's why I invited you to come along," Jeri whined with a playful frown. Busted. "Alright, you caught me, but you did not invite me, Jeri. You dragged me over as if I was Suzie's replacement Pretty Princess." Terriermon visibly cringed, knowing exactly what I meant.

"Please?" Jeri pleaded and clasped her hands together. _Oh no, she was doing it again. Look away, Rika, look away._ But I couldn't. She may have been just a friend, but we acted sisterly towards each other on a few occasions, and with that mental image of Jeri actually being related to me, I failed to reject her. "Fine," I groaned and brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "but I don't plan on staying for much longer." Jeri's smile brightened. Without warning, she grabbed my hand and pulled me forth whilst skipping. I could hear Renamon chuckle from the sidelines, and unable to keep my frown up for much longer, I let a very small smile grace my lips. Big mistake. "Oh my gosh, Rika's smiling! It's the end of the world!" Kazu howled and latched onto Kenta, who shared an equally terrified expression with his best friend. I quickly wiped my smile off and replaced it with a scowl. "Sorry for actually being content. I'll go back to being mad in a few seconds," I seethed before clearing my throat, "And if you both keep that up, I'll ensure the only thing coming to an end would be your lives." Henry sighed with a small smile of his own. "Look at what you guys did," the blue-haired Tamer chided and shook his head, Terriermon now clinging onto his shoulder like a monkey. Jeri giggled and Takato chuckled nervously. "Things have changed and yet... they haven't," I mused under my breath. "Huh? What was that?" Suzie asked, for the younger girl was skipping beside me. "Nothing," I spoke hastily and turned my attention to the road. "But Rika," she whined, the girl no longer pronouncing her R's as W's, "you can tell meee!" Henry's gaze slid over to his little sister. "I said Terriermon secretly likes the 'Pretty Princess Treatement.'" Terriermon's mouth fell agape, and with squinted eyes, he protested, "I do not! I hate being in dresses as much as you do!"

I chuckled at Terriermon's shout, and glad that Suzie had lost interest in what I had to say, I swiftly turned my attention back to Jeri. She still tugged me along, and only had I now realized that we were in the lead. I glanced over my shoulder, and surely enough, everyone was tailing behind me and Jeri. The only person-- or digimon, I should say, that was not bouncing around the group was my partner. I felt Renamon's presence nearby, so I didn't worry. She just preferred lurking out of sight.

_Funny. All of us really have come a long way, yet it still feels like we've never aged. I can't help but wonder if this'll last..._


	2. Fading Flare

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or most of the characters used in this story. (Believe me, if I did own Digimon Tamers, I would have given everything to make Digimon Tamers 02.)

Takato's POV

Today has been quite the rollercoaster for not just me, but for Rika as well. When Jeri had organized plans for our friend group to meet up and hang out at the park, I was ecstatic. Not only did that mean I could hang out with Jeri, but maybe some of us could cool down and escape the responsibilities we held at home. Apparently, not everyone had the same idea as me. Ryo wanted to duel me in cards when I first arrived with Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon. Kenta beat him to it, however, and poor Ryo lost interest in dueling me when Kenta had brought out a LadyDevimon card and practically erased my Greymon off the team. I had to admit; losing to Kenta rained down on my self esteem, but seeing him so happy was worth a single loss. Not too many saw through my eyes. Then again, if everyone thought like me, Rika would probably move out of Japan and isolate herself in Alaska or the North Pole. A snicker escaped from my throat. Henry must have heard me because he gave me a quizzical glance over. "Just thinking," I spoke before he could question me. Henry, being the quiet and more reserved of the bunch, nodded and placed his hands into the pockets of his vest. "So Henry, any plans for the weekend?" I asked and placed my own hands into the pockets of my shorts. "Nothing much. It IS summer break so I'll probably stay at home and help my dad until something interesting happens. And you?" He answered impassively, quickly throwing my question right back at me. I scratched my cheek sheepishly. "I'm stumped. I know my mom wants me to stay and work overtime during the week, and as much as I love helping my family, I don't like the idea of working at the desk for the next two months," I explained with a sigh. "Lucky," I heard Kazu pipe, "you get to be surrounded by food!"

"Trust me, Tweedle Dumb, you don't need any more food for the next year."

"Shuddup Rika, you're just jealous that I'm prettier than you," Kazu retorted and stuck his tongue out at her. Rika glanced over her shoulder and smirked deviously. Oh dear.

"You wish you were pretty. Don't think I didn't notice your pathetic attempt at asking that blondie out. She RAN away from you. Sad, really."

Kazu's face flushed a bright red, in which he growled, "Low blow, Nonaka." Kenta patted his best friend's shoulder and reassured him his appearance wasn't the case. I was glad that conversation was over with, but I was mildly disappointed in how Rika would resort to mentioning Kazu's terrible Valentine's day. After what felt like another hour of walking and mindless chatter I didn't participate in, we finally arrived at at what appeared to be a buffet. "Of all the places you picked, Jeri-- you picked a place where people roll out like snowballs," Rika deadpanned, clearly not amused by Jeri's choice of dining. "Rude! The food here is good, Rika, so lighten up," Ryo chided, earning a scoff from the redhead.

"How would you know? You keep disappearing in and out of this world that I'm almost certain you don't even know what city we live in," Rika scoffed, but before Ryo could snap back with something I assumed was a flirt, I stepped in and chuckled, "We just got here. Why don't we take it easy, alright?" Ryo laughed and patted my shoulder. "If you say so, Gogglehead," he mused and sauntered through the doors.

"Hey! Only I can call him that, jerk!"

We all entered, and while I tried to be professional and pay for us all, Henry stepped in and paid for half the cost of our mere presence. "This may be an all-you-can-eat-buffet, Guilmon, but others are eating here, too, so don't pig out, okay?" I turned to Guilmon. My partner nodded, and rushing off with Kazu, Kenta, and Terriormon-- I found myself walking alongside Jeri. It had been years since I've rescued her from the D-Reaper, and honestly, I hate to admit that I still liked her. I wasn't obsessed with her, but there was a special place in my heart for her that I couldn't get rid of. I didn't know what it was. The pain of knowing that Jeri only saw me as a friend, or the yearning to love someone the same way I had loved Jeri in my youth? I found myself frowning the entire time Jeri rambled on about her family and how much she had grown to like her step-mother. Jeri turned to me when I didn't respond to her question. "Takato?" She hummed and poked my shoulder, causing me to flinch and nearly jump three feet off the ground. "Whaa? Oh um... c-can you repeat that?" Jeri eyed me skeptically before reaching for a plate on the counter. I followed her movements briskly.

"I asked," Jeri paused and placed a spoonful of rice on her plate, "if you were busy tomorrow." I could have sworn my cheeks were flooded with over one hundred shades of red. "T-tomorrow? What's so s-special about tomorrow?" I sputtered, nearly dropping my plate. The sweat that began pouring from my hands made it difficult to hold onto the ceramic dish. While I leaned over to place some gyoza on my plate, Jeri chimed, "It's been a while since you and me hung out by ourselves. I've missed quality time, you know?" The heat that bubbled over my face spread down my neck. W-was this a date? Before my thoughts could shove me towards any unwanted paths, Jeri quickly exclaimed, "I'm doing the same with the others all of next week, too! I'm hoping to hang out with Henry on Monday, and maybe... just maybe... I could get Rika out of her house with blackmai-" She cleared her throat and averted her gaze. "I-I mean, I don't want to bribe her. Seems rather cheap, huh?" Oh... Jeri must have noticed my sudden change in demeanor, because she all of a sudden placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "What's wrong, Takato? You don't look so happy. Do you not want to hang out?" I shook my head feverishly and stuttered, "N-no, it's n-not that! I've just been thinking of stuff." I wiped away the crestfallen expression I wore and gave her a genuine smile.

"Yeah, I'd like to hang out with you, too." She returned the smile, and it wasn't even three minutes later when we split apart to grab different items. I returned to the table we were assigned to, and now looking at everyone's plate, I felt assured that I wasn't being a glutton. I sat down beside Ryo. It was a rather small table, so we all had to sit directly next to each other on opposite sides of the table. I sat on Ryo's left, while Kazu made him comfortable on the right. Kenta was next to Ryo. Across from me was Henry, and Jeri was by his side. Rika had managed to seclude herself in the corner for reasons unknown. Suzie sat with Lopmon. All of our digimon got their own table, and I was beyond relieved to hear no drama coming from the other table. Occasionally, I heard Terriermon snicker and burst into a fit of laughter, but it always seemed to die down after Renamon shot him a glare-- no doubt Renamon's tamer had taught her as another way of intimidation. "I really missed this, guys," Kenta suddenly spoke up. We all turned to him, or at least, most of us did. "What do you mean?" Henry questioned, and while Kenta seemed to have chickened out of what I thought was a speech, Kazu seemed to urge him to continue. "Well, when was the last time we all got to hang out like this. Normally it's just three or four of us-- but with the squad here actually talking to one another? I don't know, it seems unreal," Kenta explained sheepishly and adjusted his glasses. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'm thankful Jeri set this little meeting up. It was really nice getting back into the old way of doing things... I actually missed Rika bullying me!" Me and a few others narrowed their eyes in confusion at Kenta, but Rika soon crushed our questions with a single comment. "I don't bully you, Tweedle Dee, but I miss making your life miserable, too," she replied dully and took another bite of her salad.

The rest of our meal was eerily silent. I had tried once or twice to strike a conversation, but the responses I got in turn just didn't give me enough verbal space to conduct a counter and continue talking. The first person to stand up was Ryo. He dabbed the corner of his mouth with his napkin before turning to his digital partner. "Shall we head out?" He questioned the larger being, who only grunted and nodded in response. All of a sudden, Ryo turned to Rika and winked at her. "I'll be going invisible for a few days. Hope you won't miss me too much," he teased jokingly and began walking out. "Only thing I'll miss is being able to punch your pretty face," the redhead hissed and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. Ryo chortled under his breath before pushing past the doors and exiting the building completely. I sighed. Even after all this time, Rika and Ryo never bothered to stay on the same page. No, they didn't even bother to look at the same page. "Well, it's getting late. We should all be heading back, huh?" I asked solemnly and pushed away the empty plate. Kazu sighed and stood up as well. "Chumley is right. I ought to head back. Promised my mom I'd do the dishes before she comes home from work later on. Ya coming, Kenta?" The glasses-wearing boy looked puzzled before snapping his fingers. "Oh uh, yeah! Come on, MarineAngemon!"

"Pi pi!"

What were they up to? I furrowed my eyebrows at my best friends, but they didn't look back at me. They merrily skipped out, MarineAngemon fluttering behind them while Guardromon held the door. Henry cleared his throat. "Our little gettogether was fun, but I really must be on my way. My dad will kill me if I have Suzie out past six," and as if to prove a point, he turned to Suzie and the two long-eared digimon. "Suzie, Terriermon, we're heading back home." Suzie frowned and grabbed hold of Lopmon, who did not protests as she was dragged across the floor. "Bye everyone," the chocolate version of Terriermon announced quietly, bidding her farewell as Terriermon hopped on top of Hnery's head. The Wong kids left the building, and with it just being me, the girls, and the polar opposite digimon-- I couldn't help but feel as if a dark cloud hovered above me and poured a years-worth of tears on me. An awkward silence hung around us, but thankfully, it was broken. "Rika, shall we get going?" Renamon asked and outstretched a paw towards her Tamer. Rika, not putting much thought into it, took her paw and pulled herself up. "It was nice seeing you, Rika!" Jeri giggled and waved at her redheaded friend. I couldn't see Rika's expression because I was looking down, but I could tell she wasn't in the mood for farewells. She saluted Jeri, glanced me over, and hastily escaped the dim atmosphere that used to be so lively.

"So uh... w-want me to walk you home?" I managed through a panicked tone. Why was I so nervous? Oh, maybe it was because I was asking **Jeri Katou** if I could walk her home. Well, **I** technically asked if **she** wanted me to walk her home, but it still revolved around me walking her nonetheless. Her expression held no change. It was still bright and happy, holding the thousands of rays the sun had shone down on us all. "If you don't mind. I live just around the corner!" Standing up abruptly, she grabbed me by my wrist and began pulling me towards the doors. The skin contact was enough to send me into a flurry of red, but something wasn't there. My heart used to stammer and skip a few beats when around Jeri when I was younger, but now, it wasn't like that any more. It was just stutters and a few blushes. Had my love for her ceased into a small crush? Would it be nothing but a memory of something I wanted in the future? I worried. Guilmon followed me faithfully, completely unaware of the monsoon of confusing emotions that dawned upon me. Jeri must have taken notice of my attitude quickly dampening because she let go and tapped my shoulder. "Takato, you're really starting to worry me. First it was Rika, now you! Who's next? Henry?" She pouted and tilted her head to the side adorably. I shook my head. "I've been thinking..."

"You've told me that twice, Takato."

"I've been thinking of things from the past."

It wasn't a lie. I wasn't going to go into details, but it wasn't false. My head hurt and my piping thoughts didn't help. Jeri didn't press, and instead kept walking. I kept pace, but my head was far up in the clouds. My romantic affection for her was like a fire. The flame barely survived the cold storm, damp wood bearing almost little to no fuel. The heat it radiated was faint, but through all odds, still managed to stay ablaze. It flickered with every gust of wind, every drop of snow, yet it perservered. I wanted that flame to last, I wanted it to burn. Why then? Why did it feel as if even though the flame crackled and danced, it was slowly dying. It accepted it was dying. There was another flame, I was aware of that, but what I did not know was that the fire was even smaller. It was just a spark, not truly its own flare. It called to me.

"Takato."

Two different voices. One he recognized, the other a hollow whisper.

"Takato...?"

One provided a sense of warmth and kindess, while the other was of comfort and affection.

"Takato!"

"Whaa?!" I nearly stumbled over my own feet as soon as I was jerked away from my drowning thoughts. I tilted my head to look at Jeri, who's face was drenched in liquified concern. "We're here." Guilmon tugged on my wristband with his claws, his ears now perked in alarm. "Are you sure you're okay, Takatomon? I can digivolve into Growlmon and carry you home," the hazard-crested digimon offered kindly. "No thanks, I'm fine, really!" I lied and managed to pry my partner off me. I shoved my hands in my pockets and dipped my head. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked with a wry smile, which she greeted back with a not-so real one. "Mhm! I'll see you later!" Jeri rushed over to the door and threw it open, as if she already knew it was unlocked. I turned on my heel, ready to walk back to the bakery before I heard her giggle. She was talking to her father.

"Who was that?"

"It was my friend, Takato. You remember him, right?"

"Ah, I do. Why was he walking you home, hm? Don't tell me my little girl already has a boyfriend."

"Heehee! Don't joke about that, dad, he's just a friend."

_Just a friend._ Guilmon looked up at me with a frown. He heard it, too. That flame I held inside wavered, now dimmer than before. Two very faint flares danced bath and forth. With my head held low, I gestured for Guilmon to come along.

"Let's go, Guilmon. My mom is probably worrying about us."


	3. The Return

Disclaimer: *grumbles* I don't own Digimon or the main cast in the franchise. Yads yada yodalayheeho

Henry's POV

Suzie skipped around me as we made our trek home. Initially, I did not like the idea of my little sister coming along. Not because I did not see her as a Tamer, but I felt like she would stomp all over the main purprose of our gathering. Thankfully, she did not, and acted more well-mannered than I have expected. "You know Suzie? I won't tell dad you ate three cream puffs for dessert at the buffet," I mused and adjusted my glasses. I didn't need them because I was blind or anything, but it helped reading small text from afar. "Really?" Her eyes shone like the stars in the night sky, and physically not capable of holding back a light-hearted guffaw, I let loose. "Really," I assured her. "When siblings work together, they can get away with any crime!" Terriermon exclaimed proudly, seemingly unphased by the fact that I was not amused. "I worry for you sometimes," I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Momentai, Henry. Everything is a-okay!" I shook my head. Terriermon rolled off and clung to my shoulder, his ears brushing against my arm as I walked. Lopmon, who was still being carried by Suzie, chided, "Everything won't be a-okay when someone gets fed up with your remarks and mops the floor with you." I laughed at Terriermon's expense, who gawked at her with a hurt expression on his face. "Me? I don't think so, chocolate me! You appear to have forgotten that I can turn into the gigantic and explosive MegaGargomon!" Terriermon boasted proudly and brought a tiny paw to his chest. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Lopmon sighed and tilted her head to the sky. Instead of her gaze landing on the vast, orange-tinted blue; her eyes met with her Tamer's. "What is it, Suzie?" Lopmon asked inquisitively. "Terriermon wasn't lying when he said you look like a chocolate version of him," Suzie spoke bluntly, resulting in Lopmon facepalming out of embarassment. A smile crossed my lips. It was nice to see them getting along.

"Alright, when we get home, Suzie can hop in the shower first. I'll go after."

Suzie turned her attention to me and questioned, "Why do I have to shower so early?" My little sister began to pout, and quickly rolling my words off my tongue, I explained, "Dad said **you** need to shower after you eat dinner."

"That was dinner?"

"And the cream puffs were your desert."

"Aw..."

By the time I reached the house, Lopmon was already asleep in Suzie's arms. "Sleeps like a log," Terriermon mused and pointed to the sleeping digimon. "And you sleep like a dumpster truck, your point?" I teased jokingly, receiving a whine from my partner, "That is classified as rude, Henry." _As if you making fun of Lopmon isn't rude. _Silence was like a heavy fog-- it hovered around the city and covered it like a quilt. It was especially strong now. I fished the key from my pocket and twisted it into the keyhole. A faint click was heard, and holding the door wide open, I allowed my tired little sister to walk in before me. "Go upstairs and take a bath. Don't fall asleep in the tub," I reminded her, in which Suzie would nod drowsily and make a beeline for her room. "Yeah! Or you might dro-" I placed my hand over Terriermon's mouth and scowled at him. "Don't even say it! What if you really scare her?" I berated my partner, who didn't look the least bit guilty. "Henry, momentai!"

"Momentai yourself."

Suzie walked past me, Lopmon no longer in her arms. I assumed she put her digimon partner in bed, and with time to kill, what was there to do? _Now that I think about it, I have noticed Takato's behaviour_ _has been downcast. _Well, he may have not been the only one, but this was out of the ordinary for Takato. Rika has been acting more aggressive, which I can't say I'm surprised because... this was Rika. Someone could simply breathe or even walk funny and she'd explode. It wasn't out of the ordinary, but it was for Takato. Well, he wasn't throwing sarcastic insults left and right, but seeing him so depressed bothered me. Then again, Takato was the type of person to worry over the smallest of problems, but at the same time-- these problems would have to be of some importance, no? Exhaust gnawed at my core, and desperate for keep my mind awake, I sauntered over to my room and opened up my laptop. There were no new notifications. No messages. "Darn it," I hissed under my breath and picked Terriermon off my shoulders and place him at the foot of my bed. "Stay here," I ordered him quietly before stalking into the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and popped the cap off. The small plastic lid hit the floor, and now quenching a thirst I didn't realize I had, I shut my eyes. Something was wrong. I don't know why, or what, but something did not feel right. The sense of clarity and peace lasted far too long. As much as I wanted this to last, Shinjuku had a reputation for attracting wild digimon. Reopening my eyes and crouching to reach for the lid, the faint click of a door locking caught my attention. "But sir, you must be mistaken! All digimon must hold some form of information or data! The only digimon that was created was that Matsuki's Guilmon, and he's a lovable goofball... I'll be there tonight. I hope you're wrong." My breath was hitched in my throat, and now standing up and twisting the cap back on, I focused my gaze on my father. "Dad?" I questioned aloud, the man himself spinning around with a pale face. "A-ah! Henry, hey! How was your day with Takato and the others? I hope Suzie didn't do anything," he spoke hastily, a nervous grin plastered to his face.

"Dad, was that Yamaki?"

He sighed and closed his celullar device. "Yes, it was. He thinks there might be a bug in the system, but he isn't too certain. He wants me to go check it out tonight and ensure it isn't a rogue digimon."

I didn't buy it, but calling him out for his lies wouldn't benefit either of us. Just as I was about to ask if I could go, Suzie stepped out of the bathroom-- a towel draped lazily over her head, and trudged over to her bed. "Can you stay home and watch over her? I'll be back before you know it!" My dad rushed into his room without another word. What had him so agitated? Why was everyone acting so weird? Was there some epidemic going around? Why did I keep asking myself questions when the answers were **not** going to pop up and greet themselves? I didn't argue. I'm sure it's nothing... I grabbed my clothes, entered the bathroom, and waved off the steam. "Geez," I mumbled as the steam from Suzie's bath blinded me. I took a really short bath, and as soon as I stepped out, I was not welcomed by any noise. I walked down the halls to peer into Suzie's room. She was curled up next to Lopmon. That was good, right? I strode into my own room, grateful that Terriermon had fallen asleep as well. I lifted the sheets gently and crawled under the comforters, trying to ignore the shifting movement near my feet. Something bad wasn't going to happen. Dad said it was okay and it was just a bug. But was it really?

_Was everything really okay?_

Yamaki's POV

"What the h-" I stopped myself and turned to look at the other computers. "I don't get it, sir. We can't find any data on this wild one, and it's moving at incredible speeds!" One of my employees explained in shock, typing away on her keyboard while I flipped my lighter in an aggitated fashion. "There has to be something! It can't be the D-Reaper, we already destroyed it for good, and it can't be the Parasimon because at least THEY had info on them. Are you sure this is a blank page?"

The door slammed open, and tearing my gaze away from the holographic screens, I glared at the man across the room. "Mr. Wong," I greeted without any warmth seeping into my tone, "glad you could make it. We've located a fast-paced digimon, or so we think it's a digimon, but none of our technology can pick up any background data on it."

"Yamaki... Do you think... **it **escaped?"

I tore my shades off my face, my lips curled back into a snarl. I normally kept my cool at times like this, but Janyu was stepping too close to boundary. "If that thing ever gets out, do you KNOW what kind of doom it will bring on us all?"

"I'm more than aware, Yamaki, I helped create that atrocity! Why would it have escaped now? Or even how?"

"Janyu..."

"What is it?"

"Something is wrong with the digital world. That's the only explanation."

(Yes, it's shorter than my previous chapters, but sleep deprivation is driving me up the wall. 3 Considering I have nothing to do with my life, updates will not be so far apart.)


	4. A Flame Through The Rain

Disclaimer: I dO nOt OWn DiGimOn TaMeRs oR tHe cHaraCteRs uSeD.

**Takato's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ear, and me being the way I am, jumped out of bed and hit the floor with a thud.

"Ow!"

"Takato?"

I groggily opened my eyes to see my partner staring down at me in confusion. "I'm okay, boy," I chuckled and pushed myself onto my feet, dusting myself off and straightening my pajamas. "Takato, don't you have to hang out with Jeri today?" The mention of my crush's name both ignited and crushed something inside of me. "R-right!" I scrambled over to my closet, rummaging through a variety of different outfits. "What to wear? What to wear?" I repeatedly asked myself as I pushed aside selections of shirts with matching jeans. Even though my mom had gotten me into the habit of matching my clothes to avoid wasting seven minutes looking for something to wear, I still had trouble deciding. "Why don't you wear what you always wear?" Guilmon asked and rolled off the bed, landing on his feet rather than falling face first. I shrugged and brushed a hand through my untamed hair. "I could, but that's in the wash right now," I sighed and pulled a random outfit from a hanger. I stared at what I had pulled from the closet. It was a white t-shirt with a blue lightning bolt embedded in the chest region, followed with a pair of dark blue jeans. I smiled. This sure reminds me of someone. I shook my head. Why was I thinking of her all of a sudden? Waving off the thought of my red-haired friend, I quickly stripped myself of my current clothes and changed into my selected attire.

"Takato, grab something to eat before I lock the refrigerator!"

"Coming, mom!" I called out and gestured for Guilmon to follow. "Come on, Guilmon, time to eat!" Guilmon's expression changed from bored to thrilled, nearly knocking me over as he bolted right past. "Yay!" He cheered happily. I laughed a little at my partner's behaviour, quickly rushing down to meet my mom and dad. Ever since Guilmon began raiding the pantry and fridge for snacks when I was not around, my mom had decided to put a lock on the doors to avoid having my saurian partner from devouring everything. I made it just in time to see my dad give Guilmon several loaves of Guilmon bread. "Aren't you going to grab some breakfast?" I heard my mother ask across the room. I turned to her and shook my head. "Nah, I'm still full from yesterday," I chimed and offered her a smile. I did not tell her about eating in a restaurant, but she did not need to know, did she? It wasn't very important. "Where are you going, son?" Takehiro asked in a somewhat teasing tone and slung an arm over my shoulder, "off to hang out with your girlfriend?" My heart managed to skip a beat, and yet it fell to the bottom of my stomach. "Don't be ridiculous, Takehiro, Takato is going off to hang out with his friends," Mie, my mother, replied hastily and furrowed her eyebrows at her husband. My dad laughed in response. "I-I uh… was going to go and hang out with Jeri," I explained with a slight stammer. My mom glanced me over, puzzled by my response before grinning. "Isn't Jeri that girl you liked so much?" She mused and crossed her flour-coated arms over her chest. They seriously remember after all this time?

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, barely managing to muster a smile. "Yeah, her," I replied, my voice wavering and ultimately emphasizing my uncomfortable state. A mischievous grin was now displayed over my dad's maw. "If you're going on a date, I would suggest something more formal," he stated and spun on his feel, waltzing back over to the counter to presumably continue baking. "No, it's not like that!" I quickly defended and turned my head away, "it's just a friendly hangout." My mom covered her mouth, giggling into her palms before chiming, "If you say so." I frowned and trudged over to the door. I was in no mood to be teased. Before, being made fun of with Jeri was embarrassing; but now, it just hurt. It was similar to that feeling of your friend teasing you about your crush, but you were aware your crush would never like you back. No, it was not similar, it was exact. "Hey Guilmon, before I go meet Jeri, want me to drop you off at Kenta or Kazu's?" Honey orbs scanned me briefly before the child-like reply of my partner came along. "Will Kazu teach me how to play video games?" Guilmon asked and tipped his head to the side. "I don't doubt it," I replied and flicked my wrist, signaling Guilmon to stuff his face and walk alongside me. Once we had left the bakery and were now strolling down the streets, Guilmon turned his head to me and spoke up.

"Takatomon… did we grab the basket yesterday?"

My shoulders stiffened. _I completely forgot about it!_ I facepalmed and sunk my fingernails into my cheeks. "No, we forgot it. B-but don't worry, I'm sure someone stole it already," I paused and shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans, "it was a wooden, cross hatched one anyway, nothing important." We continued walking, and while we did, I couldn't help but ponder my time with everyone else.

_It's felt like decades, but in reality, it's been only a few short years since we all became friends. And during those painstakingly short years, I've been informed of what the others wanted to do with their lives. I wanted to be a famous artist, but with the bakery being put into my hands in a couple years, drawing would only be a hobby. Henry wanted to be a video game designer, which didn't sound too bad. Ha, I remembered telling him I wanted to be a beta tester if the time every came up. Jeri wanted to be a marine biologist and travel the world; helping animals in need, discovering new species, and meet all sorts of creatures. Kazu wanted to travel the world as well, but for a career? He didn't have a clue. Kenta was the same. I suggested they could be scientists, but looking back at my suggestion, just... no. They wouldn't take it seriously. Or would they? They both have slightly matured, but they also stayed the same in so many ways. Ryo was vague, explaining that his home wasn't here, and that he had to defend it from evil digimon. I didn't take him seriously, no one did, but I still supported him. If he wanted to stay in the digital world and maintain peace, so be it. Rika told me that she would be anything except a model. Kenta piped in, "Even a prostitute? Or hitman?" It took me, Henry, and Kazu combined to hold her back from giving him a black eye._

"Guilmon, have **you** personally noticed any changes in the other digimon?" I asked as we began to approach Kazu's house. "Hm," mumbled said saurian digimon before continuing, "Terriermon has been more immature than before. He keeps making fun of me and Renamon. Renamon herself, I've noticed, is much nicer than when we first met. MarineAngemon and Guardromon... I've got nothing. Same for Cyberdramon." I listened intently as Guilmon spoke. _So he has been observant... _"Who are you and what have you done to my partner?" I jokingly interrogated and nudged him with my elbow. Guilmon, in turn, eyed me funny and asked, "I'm Guilmon, did you forget me already?" A large frown pulled at the lips of the human-sized digimon, and quickly waving my hands out in front of me, I blurted, "No, no! It was just a joke!"

"But I didn't get it?"

I shook my head with a semi-genuine smile. "Forget I said anything, boy. Look, we're here," I pointed out and approached the porch of the rather small yet homely building. I rung the doorbell once. Twice. Three times. "Uh... Maybe Kazu's family isn't h-" The door swung open, catching me off guard. I nearly fell backwards, but Guilmon had caught me before I could topple over. "Chumley? What are you doing here?" Kazu asked and pulled his headphones off his head, resting the device on his shoulders and placing his hands on his hip. "Hey," I greeted kindly and shot a glance at my partner. "I was wondering if you wanted to watch Guilmon. I'm busy today, and he was asking if you could teach him some video games."

Kazu grinned at me.

"Do whales give live birth?"

"Uhh...y-"

"Yeah, dude. Come on in, Guilmon! My mom just made some cookies!"

"Yay! Cookies!"

Guilmon ran through the door and stormed over to the kitchen, a shriek of pure horror echoing through the household and piercing my ears. "Aw shucks, my mom wasn't expecting any dinosaurs. Pick him up when you're done with your errands. Ah! Wait a second!" Kazu exclaimed and rushed into the kitchen, talking with his mother briefly before returning with a small bag of cookies. "Here. Take some for the road," he mused and tossed the bag over to me. I managed to catch it and slip it into my front pockets. I thanked him and bid my farewell, the sound of the door clicking shut reminding me that I shouldn't keep Jeri waiting too long. _Did she want to meet somewhere?_ _Did she even say where we were supposed to hang out? _I bit my lower lip and subconsciously reached for my goggles, hoping to fumble around with something to keep my mind running. I paused when I felt only my hair. _Geez, how could I have forgotten__ my goggles?_ For some reason, the goggles I wore ever since I was a little kid was important to me. Not only did it hold sentimental value, but they supported the nickname Rika had oh-so kindly given me. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a bad thing; yet it seemed as if Rika only called me by my name when something was up.

The birds around me sang an opera as I continued to Jeri's house. _What did Jeri even plan? __Was this a date? _My heart began to race at the thought while my stomach dropped. _No, of course not. It's just spending time with your childhood friend. Nothing more, nothing less. _It hurt. It hurt to know someone did not return your feelings, and honestly, it hurt even more because it was my fault. Jeri **could** have liked me back if I hadn't turned Guilmon into Megidramon, but what else could I have done? Cry and let Beelzemon destroy the others? Beelzemon was our friend now, I accepted that, but looking back- what could I have done differently? No matter which path I forged, it all ended in either the defeat of the Tamers or the destruction of the world. Both worlds, as a matter of fact. _If I hadn't turned Guilmon into that monster, what would have ha- Jeri?_

Jeri was standing around the front yard of her house, gently swaying side to side as she talked to someone on the phone. A smile danced over her lips, and a faint pink blush coated her pale cheeks. Who was she talking to? Clearing my throat, I strode over and waved at her. I would have greeted her with a hello, but I did not want to interrupt her conversation. Jeri's eyes widened upon her gaze landing on me, and brushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear, she hummed, "I gotta go, talk to you later." She hung up and placed her phone in her dress pocket. "Hey Takato!" She piped and skipped over to me, clasping her hands together and placing her fists behind her back, "shall we go?"

"Go where?"

"To the park, of course. Though, I hate to say it, but we have to cut our hangout a little short. The forecast said it'll rain this afternoon, and my dad doesn't want me to stay out and catch a cold."

I was slightly disappointed by the news, but I wouldn't let a little rain **dampen** my mood. Haha, see what I did there? I mentally pinched myself for allowing such a pun to form in my mind. I nodded nevertheless and gestured for her to lead the way. Jeri silently agreed and marched forth, going on about her plans for next year. I listened for the most part, zoning out here and there depending on what she was talking about. "Is there anyone **you** like?" She asked abruptly and spun around, now walking backwards whilst maintaining her merry smile. I was taken back by the question, and trying not to choke on my saliva, I shook my head. _At least, I don't think I **can** say I like someone._ "There has to be somebody! Come on, Takato, I know you're lying," she urged, her smile now flipping into a playful frown. "I uh... like..." _What should I say? _I closed my eyes and scrunched my nose, thinking of the first person to enter my mind.

"Rika...?"

A blanket of silence fell upon us both, and immediately, I wanted to take my words back and jump off a cliff into shark-infested waters. We hadn't stopped walking, but our footsteps only fueled the awkwardness between us. The atmosphere was so thick that it would take a saw to slice it in half. I had already began apologizing to the higher beings and making my will. _Of all the names you could have raffled, you chose the one girl who could kill you with a single punch to the face! _I scolded myself internally. Jeri was completely oblivious to my internal wailing, but her blank expression was quickly replaced with... glee? "Rika? As in Rika Nonaka? Our Rika?!" She practically squealed and clapped her hands, "I'm so thrilled for you! Are you secretly dating? When did it start? Or if you haven't said anything, have you ever thought of confessing? You two would be such a cute couple!"

I did not know if my face turned as white as a ghost, or as red as a tomato. _She seriously bought it?_ I threw a hand behind my neck and scratched, trying to think of an answer to all of her questions. "No, we're not dating. I don't plan on confessing since Rika would, without a doubt, skin me alive and turn me into a play rug if I did," I answered feverishly and mustered a grin. Jeri's ecstatic expression fell. _Did I kill her hopes?_ "That won't be an issue! I'm sure Rika feels the same way! Perhaps I can help you win her heart if you're so worried? You can call me Cupid!" I wanted to **die.** Not only did I tell Jeri I liked Rika, which I **didn't, **but now Jeri wanted to hook us up! I threw my hands up and shook my head to the point where my vision went wonky. "T-that's kind of you, but I don't want to risk getting mauled by the Digimon Queen," I chuckled and averted my gaze to the sidewalk. Jeri scowled at me and flicked my shoulder. "You know as well as I do that Rika wouldn't do that. She **may** have been into beating people up in the past, but she's kinder now. The worst she would do is reject you... which I will NOT allow to happen!" She claimed stubbornly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I get that, but with how she was acting yesterday..." I trailed off and brushed my hands over my forearms, deciding to play along. "Just because she is nicer, that doesn't mean she'll change how she behaves. You seem to have forgotten that Rika is the type of person to bottle her feelings and let it bubble. I'm sure she was frustrated over something; certainly not you, though," she explained, her lips curled upright. Since when had Jeri become so good at reading people? As if answering my question, Jeri giggled and chirped, "I'm not naive, Takato. I pay attention to these things." The cloud of tension that weighed down on my shoulders managed to lighten. "Can we uh... keep this conversation to ourselves? I don't want her to find out and throttle me' I mumbled and crossed my arms over my chest, giving my bare forearms rubs in order to add on to my act. "Of course! Though, I'm a little surprised you would get feelings for her of all people. Then again, she seems to favor you more than the other boys so I'm not completely baffled," Jeri giggled and began skipping over to a nearby tree. _Wait... what? Rika favored me over the others? No... I think Jeri is just saying that. There is NO WAY Rika would see as more than a friend... could she?_ I pinched the bridge of my nose, hoping it would kick the gears in my head. Nothing. Not surprised. I walked up to her and leaned against the tree, resting my shoulder against the bark while maintaining my stance. "Uhm... now I have a question for you," Jeri breathed and began to fiddle with her fingers, her chocolate brown eyes staring down at her feet. Jeri was nervous, I could tell, but about what? I was almost afraid to ask. "Shoot away," I told her and mentally prepared myself for what I was to be asked of. I could not label it as good or bad just yet, yet just to be safe, I gave her question a not-so gentle shove under the bad category.

"Is Henry interested in anyone?"

Wait...

**What?**

"Run that by me again?" My voice nearly died in my throat. _Don't jump to conclusions, idiot! She could be curious because she saw him with another girl? Or maybe she's asking for another friend? Does Jeri even have other female friends that acknowledge Henry's existence? I mean... Henry should be well-known because he's literally MegaGargomon... Gah! I'm getting off track! Stop thinking and start listening! No wait- do both! Think and listen!_

"I erm... really like Henry, as in I like him as more than a friend. I'm just... I don't know, worried? I don't want to keep my hopes up if he's taken."

It was just a brilliant flame that danced back and forth vigorously, burning away the droplets of rain that dared approach, yet waned nevertheless. A single flare can only do so much before it's burnt out. Whether the flame simply has lost all its fuel, the fire was stomped out, or just extinguished in general- that burning fire was now gone. It was inevitable. The grey skies pointed to nothing but a downpour, and I didn't heed the warning. Why did I try, for so many years, to protect that spark of interest from the sand, wind, rain, and heartbreak? The future only told me that fire would die, and I stupidly tried to save it. And what for? So the pain of protecting it for nothing could kick in and haunt me like a poltergeist? The source of the flame had sealed its fate, and now with nothing but scorned earth and ashes, I could only smile in response. Now the question remained; did I want to ruin my best friend's chances with a girl I had liked for over three years? Or did I want to make both of them happy and wish them well? I could never betray my friends. Telling the truth would hurt like being blasted over and over again with a Pyro Sphere... still... lying would not only crush me, but it would crush Jeri, too. I made up my mind. Certain that flame was snuffed out leaving nothing but ruined debris, I 'happily' answered, "He's as single as you can get. Go for it, I'm sure he'll like you back."

Jeri smiled back at me. For a brief moment, I saw something flicker in her eyes. Guilt. She knew I still had feelings for her- somewhat, since I now had "feelings" for one of my closest friends, but I didn't blame her. No one could change who their hearts beat for, and it just so happens that I'm not Jeri's interest. I had known all along, and yet a part of me held onto the little splinter of hope. I can practically hear her berating me for being a Gogglehead. "Thanks, Takato.I would ask if he likes me back or not, but that'd be prying too much, huh? I need to ask Henry himself... err.. one day!" I heard Jeri speak up, and now adjusting the side ponytail she wore, she drilled her chocolate brown orbs into my crimson irises and tittered, "I'll see you around! I'll admit, I was NOT expecting to have learned what I did, but I'm grateful nonetheless. Bye!" With that final statement, I watched in a state of blankness as Jeri skipped off as if she just won the lottery. As soon as Jeri was out of sight, I slumped to my knees and covered my eyes with my hands, my lips pulling back into the exact opposite of a smile. A choked sob escaped from my throat as a bitter cold washed over me, soon followed by a numbing pain in my chest. I was aware this entire time. But if I knew it was coming, why did it hurt so much? I could have prevented myself from hurting, yet I didn't. _You really are a Gogglehead, _I cursed inwardly as a few tears managed to gloss over my eyes and leak down my face. The world seemed to pity me as well, because as soon as I tried to stifle my whimpers, a loud rumble of thunder jolted me to my senses. I tilted my head to glare angrily at the sky, blinking away the few rain droplets that plummeted from the clouds and collided with my eyes. "Today is** not** my day," I mumbled, taking a brief moment to cease my soft crying and replace it with a hollow chuckle.

I eventually positioned myself so I was sitting with my back turned against the tree, the slight sprinkle now warped into a heavy rain. My clothes clung to my body as water showered me on end. "I'm going to need another bath," I mused and brushed some of my soaked hair back due to the fact that I did not appreciate my wet mane sticking to my forehead. Time passed by; and about five minutes of sulking and self-pitying, the rain had stopped. Or at least, the rain around me stopped. The pitter patter of raindrops hitting the ground remained, but I no longer felt the rain falling down on me. Removing my hands from my face, I stared at the ground and gulped. From the corner of my eyes, I could make out the familiar steel-toed, red shoes of my friend a foot away. My face turned pale. Mustering a nervous smile, I looked up to meet the gaze of a violet-eyed Tamer. "Eheheh... Hi?"

**Rika's POV**

Anger and bitterness radiated off me like a frigid blizzard, sending chills down the spines of anyone who dared get into a five foot radius of me. Normally, the rain was a nice escape from the flurry of emotions that raged within me, but considering the fact that I ran away from another stupid photo shoot in nothing but my shoes and a frilly yellow dress- the rain provided no clarity. I was originally heading off towards my Chinese-themed house, and yet the soft crying of someone nearby snagged my attention._ Ignore it,_ I told myself and continued walking. The crying ceased into small whimpers and sniffles. Who was even crying in the middle of a storm like this? I stopped walking and turned to face the source. Further into the park, I could barely make out the image of a certain Gogglehead with his back pressed against a tree. "The heck?" I questioned under my breath, my grip tightening around my polka-dotted umbrella. Was he crazy? Did he not notice he was getting soaked? I glared at him from afar, ignoring how Renamon was smirking at me from the shadows.

**_Ignore him. Just go home, he'll be fine. _**

_But why is he crying?_

**_It doesn't matter, he probably just got all butt-hurt over a game. _**

_No, Takato isn't that much of a sore loser, something's wrong._

**_Walk away, don't bite more than you can chew!_**

_Sorry, brain, but go shove it._

**_Stupid..._**

I coolly sauntered up to him, making my footsteps as light as possible whilst I approached. As soon as I was close enough, I held my umbrella out over his head. He flinched, and after a few seconds of staring at my feet, he looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Eheheh... hi?" He greeted nervously, his lips twitching as if he was having difficulty upholding his smile. Of course, I could tell it was fake. It didn't take a genius to see he was upset. I, after all, was a master at covering my feelings with a mask. Then again, his glossy and slightly swollen eyes were a dead giveaway. "Gogglehead, I hope you know that you're supposed to shower indoors, right?" I teased almost impassively, barely slipping in amusement while concealing my concern. "O-oh, I didn't know... no, wait! That's not what I meant!" He bumbled and staggered onto his feet, his cheeks now flushed a bright red. I glowered at him, raising a finger and placing it over my lips. He caught the gesture, because as soon as I did, he fell silent. "Okay, now I seriously know something's up. What happened?" I questioned and positioned the umbrella differently so it shielded us both. Takato seemed thankful because he strained the water from his hair with a sigh of relief. "Nothing important," he replied dully and lifted his gaze back to me.

"You're the worst liar to have ever been born, Gogglehead."

He crossed his arms over his midsection, his depressing aura matching his distraught expression. "Thanks," he groaned and began shuffling his feet over the wet grass, "it really isn't all that important." I was full-on leering at him right now. "You were crying. I'm almost certain what happened is very much important," I retorted and shifted all my weight to one leg. He eyed me briefly before averting his gaze to the roads. "It really isn't," he mumbled in response. _How stubborn can one person get?_

_**Then again, you can't judge him. Your picture turns up when you look up the word "Monster" on the internet.**_

I hissed at the demon in my head to shut up, and now growing impatient with the brown-haired Tamer, I chastised, "Don't make me pummel the truth out of you." Fear flashed in his crimson eyes before I could make out a small sparkle. "You wouldn't," he snorted and stuck his tongue out at me. I resisted the urge to grin. At least he wasn't being all gloomy anymore. "Wanna bet?" I mused and crackled one of my knuckles, unable to crack both since I still held the umbrella over us. He smirked at me, though I could not tell if he was genuinely confident or scared.

"Bet."

I raised a brow at him before chuckling. "You asked for it," I sneered and raised my fist, ready to strike his face. His nose scrunched up. _He doubted me, huh? That's fine. _A small smirk tugged at the corner of my mouth, and lowering my fist, I pressed my knuckle against his cheek and playfully massaged the skin. The worry and doubt that was etched onto his face had dissipated, and now smiling, he pulled my hand off his face and laughed. I was puzzled. _Was he bipolar or something? _His bubbly laugh shooed off my own frustration, and now grinning back at him, I asked, "Now that you're in a better mood, wanna talk?" His laughter died, and now exhaling softly, he began to speak.

"I was hanging out with Jeri earlier. She told me she had feelings for Henry and asked if I knew anything regarding his love life. I mean... I know I should have seen it coming, but it h-hurts hearing it aloud..."

_Oh... He was crying because of Jeri. _

A weird feeling stirred in my stomach. I inhaled, trying to erase the bubbling discomfort in my abdomen, but to no avail. "Well," I breathed out while trying to come up with the right words to say. _Ego-boosting speech or genuine pep talk? _I did care immensely about Takato, but I was far from the right person to talk to in these situations. I had two options; step out of my comfort zone and help a friend in need, or completely disregard his feelings and tell him to get over her. The second option was more fitting for me, but this was Takato- Gogglehead of all people. Telling him to man up would only worsen his mood. _Here goes nothing... _I placed a hand on his shoulder and tipped my head to the side.

"Takato, listen. You probably feel miserable right now, I get it, misery is practically my best friend, but you don't have to wallow in it. You can't change who Jeri likes, it's her choice, so crying over her won't do any good. If anything, it'll make getting over her so much more painful. There are millions of other fish in the sea. Your first catch got away, but you still have your boat, fishing rod, and bait. You'll find someone who'll love you unconditionally; someone who'll be there for you no matter what and always lend an ear when you need it. One failed love doesn't mean you're incapable, it just means she wasn't the one for you. Instead of feeling regret towards what you could've done, try to smile and feel happy for the two. Wouldn't it make you feel good to know you helped Henry reel one in?"

Takato stared at me with a blank expression, but I could tell the gears in his head was running wild. A long pause later, he nodded and grasped my hand in his. Initially, I was taken back by the gesture, but once he shook my hand and offered me a wry smile, I knew my words had lodged into his brain. "Yeah, it would. Thanks, Rika," he responded, still holding onto my hand as if it were a piece of fragile china. "Anytime, Gogglehead," I yawned and turned my head away from him. My gaze landed on the streets. "Want me to walk you home?" Gogglehead blinked in confusion at my question before snickering, "Isn't it the guy's job to do that?" I shot a glare towards the other Tamer and yanked my hand out of his grasp, completely disregarding the fact that his cheeks were stained red when I had done so. "First of all, it would be the end of the world before I let you walk me home. Second, even if I were to let you walk me home, you'd have a broken arm while accompanying me. Third..." I paused and spun on my heel, now facing away from Takato. Although he couldn't see it, I was grinning smugly to myself. _No, don't say it, you'll just make things awkward! _I wasn't going to ruin this rather bright atmosphere between us with a joke. "Nevermind... come on, I was planning on buying some bread anyway." That was a total lie, but no one said I couldn't bullshit my way into making time to spend with the other teenager. I couldn't see nor hear a response, yet I knew he did not dare to protest. He took a couple steps forward before fishing out something from his pockets. I had already began walking, and while he kept pace, I could hear a light rustle beside me. I shot another glance at him. "What are you doing?"

The brown-haired Tamer smiled at me and held out a bag of... cookies? "Kazu gave me some cookies for the road. Want one?" He offered and shook the bag. I cringed and shook my head, grumbling, "And get poisoned by that nitwit? No thanks." From the corner of my eye, I could see my friend frown. "His mother made it, Rika. They're pretty good, too," he reasoned and took a heart-shaped cookie from the plastic bag. He grabbed my free hand and forced the snack into my palm. "Just try one." My lips pulled back into a scowl. "Are you trying to get me fat? Fat to the point where I won't be able to stand and eventually give up my title as Digimon Queen?" I interrogated deviously, allowing an impish glint of mischief to shine in my eyes. Takato must have not gotten my joke, because he shook his head feverishly and stammered, "N-no, of course not! I just think you need to.. uh... add some sweetness to your life?" _Did he just...?_

_**He did. That stupid Gogglehead just made a stupid pun.**_

I threw the cookie into my mouth, covering my lips with my palms in order to stifle the guffaw that threatened to escape my throat. "That was so dumb it's ALMOST funny," I choked out, barely managing to swallow the remnants of the chewed snack. Takato rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly."It was worth it. You almost laughed," he replied cheekily and tossed another cookie into his mouth. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Almost? I don't remember even thinking it was funny. In fact, I remember saying it was ALMOST funny, Gogglehead," I retorted and huffed sarcastically. I didn't see him roll his eyes, nor did I see him smile at me and fixate his attention back to the sidewalk. In turn, he failed to see the ghost of a smile that painted itself over my lips. The remainder of our walk was quiet, save for the occasional jokes Takato made that I quickly shot right back at him. "Hey Rika!"

I flinched and shot him a malicious glare, which he returned with a nervous smile. "U-uh... Nevermind!" I growled, "Gogglehead, you caught my attention already, what is it?" His gaze shifted to the Matsuki bakery, which was now across the road. "W-well, I was going to ask if uh..."

"Spit it out already!"

"Iwasgoingtoaskifyouwantedtohangoutsometime!"

I barely managed to catch his entire sentence. "Aren't we already doing that?" I questioned playfully, still masking my humor with a deadbeat tone. "Well yeah but, I meant we can actually go and hang out at like the movies."

_**Don't do it, don't do it, don't you dare frickin' do it!**_

"You suck at asking people out on dates."

_Too late. I'm sorry._

_**For the love of all things holy and pure, please kill me. **_

Takato's eyes became saucers, and now waving his hands out in front of him as if trying to fan out a fire, he stuttered, "N-no! I don't like you like that! I just m-mean we should hang o-out like when we were younger!" The blood that his heart pumped mutated into a giant wave and splashed his face, red now crawling down his neck and towards the tips of his ears. For some reason, my chest felt as if it were being squeezed, and my stomach churned sickeningly. I wasn't hurt by his words, not at all! I had no reason to be. It was true. We were just friends, and we were going to stay as friends... so then why? Why did it hurt when he denied asking me out? I was most likely tired, yeah, I was just tired. There was no other explanation.

_**You dirty liar. **_

_Huh?  
_

Ignoring the stinging feeling in my chest, I grumbled, "It was just a joke, Gogglehead, learn to take one." He opened his mouth, presumably to apologized, but I was not in the mood to hear any of it. "And no, I'm busy all week." Now it was his turn to narrow his gaze at me. "Busy with that? It's summer," he inquired and placed the empty bag in his pockets. "Busy with modeling and ignoring certain people," I deadpanned and swung the door to the bakery wide open. Takato didn't seem to satisfied with my answer, but I wouldn't allow him to continue. "We're here," I grunted and strolled over to the counter. Thankfully, Takato couldn't attempt to revive our conversation. Takehiro was at the counter, watching the register with a magazine held firmly in his grasp. "Ah, Takato! You're drenched!" His father gasped and ran around the corner, the commotion Takehiro was making now attracting the attention of Mie. "What happened?" The older woman gasped and quickly rushed towards the bathroom, soon returning with a towel and draping it over Takato's shoulders. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly of that Gogglehead. Who wouldn't be jealous of caring and non-neglectful parents? Psh, at least Gogglehead could say he had parents- plural. With an S. "Relax mom," Takato chuckled and glanced at me, "I got caught in the rain, and Rika was kind enough to walk me back." Mrs. Matsuki turned to me, her eyes boring holes into mine before she bowed gratefully and thanked me. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble," Mr. Matsuki told me as Takato tried to interject, but with no luck. I faked a chuckle. "It was not an issue, but I would suggest you keep him here for a while. The rain isn't going to lighten any time soon," I explained before looking must have noticed my frown, because he tentatively asked, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, dino boy. It's too quiet..."

"Oh! I left him at Kazu's! Darn, I gotta go fetch him."

"That won't be necessary."

"Huh?"

I snapped my fingers with a smug expression. Renamon materialized behind me, startling the three Matsuki family members. "Good day," my partner greeted the adults before turning to look at me. Without looking back at the fox-themed digimon, I stated, "Go fetch that bread-scarfing glutton. He's probably bawling his eyes out right now." Renamon eyed be carefully, very much aware that I had brought my defensive wall back up, before disappearing without a trace. "That's settled. Now, how much is a loaf of bread?"

Several minutes passed, how much exactly, I did not know. What I did know was that Takato was staring at me the entire time I lingered in the bakery. Tapping my foot impatiently while he dried himself off with the towel, I swerved my head to face him and snapped, "Do I have something on my face or what?!" Takato nearly jumped back, panic drawn onto his face like a portrait. "N-no, I'm just trying to figure out w-why you're doing that again," he explained with a gulp. "Excuse me?"

_Doing what? _

**_Being a little bi-_**

"You're being all cold and defensive again. Did I say something to make you mad? I swear I didn't mean to!"

_Idiot... _

_**Takes one to know one.**_

"Shut up."

Takato's nervous expression morphed from one to fear to shock. Did I just say that out loud?

"Not you! Just... ugh! Mind your own business, Gogglehead."

As soon as those words left my mouth, Renamon appeared beside me, a dizzy and disoriented Guilmon resting in her arms. "We're here," Renamon stated bluntly and dropped the saurian digimon on the cold tile with a thud. "Ow! You didn't have to drop me," whined Guilmon as he pushed himself onto his hind legs and faced Guilmon. "TAKATOMON!"

"GAH!"

With my umbrella still open and the loaf of bread in my other hand, I quickly muttered my goodbye to the red-eyed Tamer and paced towards the door. "Rika wait!" Takato called out to me, and without looking back, I forced the door open and mumbled, "I'll talk to you later."

"Wait!"

I shoved my heel into the ground and turned back to him, my cold and distant gaze penetrating his own gaze. "What?" I hissed, anger now seething through my teeth.

_I'm sorry._

**_No, I'm not. You deserve this, Gogglehead._**

"I wanted to thank you... for everything you've done for me. You said you'll be busy all week, but maybe we can make plans next week?"

_**No! No, you motherfreaking don't! I refuse to let you do this to me, you j-**_

_I don't think I can stay mad at him..._

"Sure, whatever."

A smile stretched over his maw, and I could no longer find myself wanting to slap him. My expression softened for a mere second. "Good day, Gogglehead."

I walked out with the faintest of a smile attached to my face.

"The rain is pouring rather profoundly, don't you think?"

"The forecast called for a storm, Renamon, I'm not surprised."

"Indeed. Tell me, why did your mood change so drastically?"

"Huh?"

"You went from chatting happily with Matsuki to wanting to hurt him. Are you bipolar, Rika?"

"W-what? No! I just..."

"You grew frustrated with his obliviousness?"

"No... I don't know why, in all honesty, but I don't care. I think it's just my shark week mood swings kicking in early."

"It seems as if Takato isn't the only oblivious person."

"What?"

"Nothing, Rika, nothing at all."

The rain continued to pour, a blanket of tears and sobs hovering and falling to the ground like a disorganized opera. The streets bore puddles, the leaves were beginning to fall, and the dirt began to turn to sludge. I knew of the dead fire that sat in the middle of the storm, but what I didn't know...

Was that another flame was still breathing...

**And it was slightly larger than before.**


End file.
